Desde Que Te Vi
by FlowerInspired
Summary: Los hermanos Cullen, Swan y Hale se conocen desde pequeños. Bella y Edward son mejores amigos y siempre se han amado en silencio pero todo cambia cuando Edward se aleja de ellos y se pone de novio con Tanya.
1. Recuerdos

**RECUERDOS**

**BPOV**

**-FLASHBACK-**

Era mi cumpleaños numero 6 y mis padres me hicieron una fiesta. A mi no me gustaban las fiestas pero no podía hacer nada, además... iban a ir Jake, mi mejor amigo y Alice, mi mejor amiga; Rose, mi hermanote grande Emmett y Jazz, si. Y también iba a venir Edward, que era mi amigo.

Me regalaron muchas cosas, pero el mejor regalo fue que Edward viniera... era posible que no asistiera porque él tomaba clases de piano a esa hora.

- A ver, niñas quiero sacarles una foto.- Dijo mi madre con la cámara en las manos.

Yo la mire con cara de espanto y salí. No me gustaban las fotos.

Alguien me toco el hombro, era Jake.

- Hola, mejor amigo.- Le dije sonriendo.

- Vamos a sacarnos una fotito, Bells.

- No quiero.

- Por favor, Bells... Sabes que sino Emmett te llevara y te marearas.

- Esta bien.

- Esa es mi mejor amiga.- Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia el pasillo.

Ahi estaba solamente Edward y mi madre.

- Estoy lista, ma.

- Bien, ponte en medio de Edward y Jacob.

- No quiero ir al medio.- Dije haciendo pucherito como Alice me había enseñado la otra vez.

En realidad, yo solo quería estar al lado de Edward.

- Esta bien, al lado de Edward.

-Si, si, mami.- Dije antes de ir al lado de mi amigo de pelo cobrizo.

- Digan... Whisky.- Dijo mi madre apuntando la cámara hacia nosotros.

- WHISKY!.- Respondimos los tres a la vez.

- Pero no lo tomo.- Anunció Jake justo en el momento en que sacaba la foto y yo me reí.

- Listo, pueden ir a jugar... Esme!.- Dijo mi madre yéndose y llamando a la mami de Ed.

- Bella, quiero preguntarte algo.- Dijo Edward cuando mi mamá ya se había ido.

- Qué pasa, Eddie?

- No me gusta que me digan Eddie.

- Pero como soy la mejor amiga de tu hermana, si me dejas. Verdad?

Hizo como que lo pensaba y sonrió. Buena señal.

- Dime.

- Quieres ser mi mejor amiga?.- Preguntó sacando una barra de chocolate de esas que tanto me gustaban.

- Sipi!.- Respondí antes de tomar la barra y abrazarlo.

Edward me devolvió el abrazo.

- Genial!...- Dijo antes de alzar la mano y ponerla en modo _"Pulseada"_ .

Juntamos nuestras manos en el mismo modo, _"Pulseada" _.

- Mejores amigos por siempre!.- Dijimos a la vez y luego reímos.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Y desde ese día, Edward y yo somos los mejores amigos para claro, algo en mi sentía más que amistad por mi amigo.

Ahora estábamos en un claro, con mi hermano haciendo bromas malas, no me he presentado.

Soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella. Tengo un hermano mayor llamado Emmet que nos llevamos 1 año de diferencia. Rosalie y Jasper, eran gemelos y tenían 18 años.

Mientras que Alice, Edward y yo teníamos 17. Eramos un grupo de amigos, aunque amigos solo quedamos 2, porque Alice y Jasper son novios al igual que Emmett y Rose.

- Se que no estaré contigo en la misma secundaria, pero estaré cerca.- Me dijo Emmett.

- Si, al otro lado de los Estados Unidos.- Le respondí.

Todos empezaron a reír.

- Pero si alguien llega a hacerte algo juro que le partiré la cara.

- Entonces, ya somos dos.- Dijo Edward.

- Oh, ya me imagino a Edward pegándole a una mosca.- Rió Alice.

No pude contener la risa.

- Tú mejor vete con tu Jazzy.

- Oye, no te metas con mi apodo.- Se defendió Jasper.

Esta era, sin duda, la mejor despedida a las vacaciones.

- Emmett no tendrá que venir desde Yale para pegarles a estos tipos.

- No influyes demasiado miedo.- Le dije antes de dar un mordisco a la torta que Esme nos había echo.

- Y ahora?.- Preguntó poniéndose serio.

- No... No me das miedo.

- Ahora veras que si te daré miedo.

Y en cuestión de minutos, me tenia en su hombro.

- Edward! Bajame, Edward, bajame!.- Le empecé a gritar.

Todos empezaron a reír.

- Edward Cullen, bajame ya!.- Volví a gritar.

No que no me gustara estar con él sino que le tenia miedo a las alturas. Me mareaban.

- No lo haré...- Empezó a caminar hacia algún lugar que nos alejaba del resto.

- Edward Anthony Cullen! Bajame ahora mismo o juro que...!

- Qué me harás, pequeña?.- Preguntó.

Ese era el apodo que él me había puesto entre muchos otros.

- Aun no lo se, pero lo averiguare.

- Demasiado tiempo con Alice.

En determinado momento, él me bajó.

- No me diste miedo.- Dije pero al segundo me arrepentí ya que me cargó otra vez y se puso a girar.

Yo solo gritaba mientras que Edward reía.

Dentro de todo ese bullicio, se logro escucho el sonido de un celular.

- Hola?.- Dijo Edward atendiendo el celular.

Y aun no me bajaba.

- Ok... Espera.

Ahí si me bajo.

- Hasta que al fin, ya pensaba que te estabas olvidando de mi.- Le dije en broma.

- Nunca me olvidare de ti, pequeña.- Sonrió.

Yo me sonroje.

Edward puso el altavoz.

- Tenemos que irnos así que vayan volviendo, par de tortolitos.- Escuché la voz de Alice.

Genial, las vacaciones habían terminado. Alice y Rosalie siempre nos hacían bromas respecto a nuestra amistad.

Claro, yo quería que esas bromas no fueran más que la pura no lo iba a admitir delante de mi hermano ni de su propia hermana.

Además,estaba segura que Edward no me quería más que una amiga.

Edward rió un poco y yo solo sonreí.

- Ya vamos en camino,duende.-dijo antes de cortarle.

- Puedes caminar o prefieres que te lleve otra vez?.- Dijo sarcásticamente.

- Creo poder caminar pero mejor... A caballito!

- Ok... Como ordene, majestad.

Yo solo le di un empujóncito antes de subirme a su espalda.

- Apurate que sino nos vendrán a buscar.- Le dije.

- Y eso sería malo?.- Preguntó con picardía Edward.


	2. El Viaje

**BPOV**

Llegamos enseguida a donde estaban los chicos.

-¿No que ya nos íbamos?-pregunte al verlos aun sentados.

-Si...pero parece que ustedes todavía no están listos.-dijo Rose.

Oh, sí, claro. Yo aun seguía a caballito de Edward.

Me sonroje.

-¡Caballito hacia el auto!-le dije a Edward antes de que comenzara a caminar hacia su Volvo.

Yo tenía una Chevy pero siempre andábamos en su auto porque él decía que era más seguro que mi Chevy...pero el conducía como un loco.

-Llegamos.-anunció cuando estábamos frente a su auto.

Vale decir que todos nos seguían. Me baje de su espalda y fui hasta el lado del acompañante del auto.

Entro él y luego abrió la puerta.

-¿Ya nos iremos directamente a la secundaria?-pregunte cuando termine de ponerme el cinturón.

-Emm...

El teléfono de Edward sonó y puso altavoz. Siempre hacia eso.

-Lleva a Bella a su casa que yo iré a allí.-dijo Alice.

-¡Hora de arreglar a Bella!-gritaron Rose y Ally al mismo tiempo. Y cortaron.

-Bella, la Barbie.-dije sarcástica y Edward rió.

Su risa era el sonido más bello después de su voz.

Arrancó el auto y comenzó el camino.

-¡Nuestra canción!-dije cuando, en la radio, comenzó a sonar la melodía.

Subí el volumen. Ya sé que dirán que era muy romántica pero Alice se había empeñado en ponerla en mis quince justo cuando me tocaba bailar con Edward.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you,_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

Cantábamos todo a coro. La seguimos cantando hasta que se terminó y justo, habíamos llegado a mi casa.

-¿Entraras?-le pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada.

-Mmm...

-¡Por favor, no quiero estar sola y soportar a dos locas!-le rogué.

Él rió.

-Está bien.

Entramos y las locas ya estaban ahí.

-¿Cómo han entrado?-dije cerrando la puerta después de que Edward pasara.

-Charlie nos ha dejado abierto.-informó Rosalie.

-¿Porque estás aquí?-le preguntó la duende a su hermano.

-Bella me ha invitado.

-Es mi casa, ¿no?-le pregunte.

-Sí, claro. Marche a su cuarto.

-¿Ya me torturaras?

-¡Arriba!-dijo Rosalie empujándome.

-¡Edward, sálvame!

-¡Deja de pedir ayuda!

Pase como una hora, como mínimo, dentro de mi cuarto.

-Estamos listas.

-¿Estamos?

-Sí, Bella, estamos.

Bajamos y Edward estaba... ¡DORMIDO!

-Nosotras estaremos afuera.

-Sí, váyanse.

Me acerque a mi amigo...se veía tan sexy durmiendo.

¡Ok, ya para, Isabella! Es tu amigo y nada más. ...Por más que quieras otra cosa él no te quiere más que como una amiga.

-Edward...Edward, despierta.-le sacudí un poco.

Él despertó.

-Lo siento, Bells.

-También yo...-dije sonriéndole.

Se me quedó mirando y yo me sonroje.

-Esta preciosa, Bella.

-G-gracias.

Se levantó del sofá.

-¿Estas lista?

-Sip...a la secundaria.

-Un par de horas después.-

**EPOV**

Bella se había dormido en el camino. Se veía tan linda durmiendo, parecía un ángel.

Era mi ángel.

¡¿Pero qué es lo que dices, Edward? ...¡Ella solo te quiere como tu mejor amigo y nada más!

Me había quedado observándola un tiempo en el cual Alice llenaba el tanque a su auto.

Su sonrisa, su cabello...sus labios. Todo en ella era perfecto para mí.

Sentí el celular vibrar y atendí antes de que sonara.

-Ya puedes dejar de babear por mi amiga.-dijo una voz soprano que reconocí como la voz de mi hermana.

Iba a responderle pero el teléfono decía que ya había cortado...Mi hermana se daba cuenta de todo...

Arranque el auto y seguí a mi hermana.

Bella se despertó justo en el momento en que la estaba mirando y se sonrojó, como siempre lo hacía.

Amaba cuando se sonrojaba, quedaba aún más linda.

-Llegamos.-le anuncie mientras estacionaba frente al edificio que, según Alice, nos alojaríamos.

Bajamos y me dirigí a bajar las maletas. Bella se empeñó en ayudarme con las maletas.

-Bella, nosotros podemos solos. Ve con mi hermana y elijan habitaciones.

Sonrió y se fue. Jasper había decidido trabajar en vez de irse a estudiar con Emmett y Rosalie para quedarse con mi hermana.

Terminamos de desempacar en nuestros respectivos cuartos. Alice dormiría en el primer cuarto que estaba frente al de Jazz mientras que Bella y yo dormiríamos en las habitaciones del fondo.

-Hay que festejar.-dijo mi hermana en cuanto nos dimos un respiro.

-¿Qué? Alice, no.-comenzó a protestar Bella.

-Entonces, tengo otro plan.

-Yo me voy.-dije.- ¿Vienes?-le pregunte a mi amiga.

-Claro.

-¡Oigan!

-Sigue planeando, Alice.-le dije.

-Nosotros te escuchamos desde nuestros cuartos.-le dijo Bella riendo.


	3. Primera vez

-Al día siguiente.-

Bella y yo compartíamos varias materias y entonces, íbamos juntos. Vale decir que todos nos miraban.

-Odio esto.-dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la clase de biología.

-¿Que nos miren o la clase de biología?

-Que nos miren...es horrible.

-No te preocupes, pequeña.

Ella me sonrió antes de que entráramos a la clase.

Por suerte, nos tocó en el mismo banco.

Salimos de la clase y nos topamos con Alice.

-Hola, hermanito. Hola, Bells.

-Hola, Alice.-dijimos Bella y yo a la vez.

-¿Qué les pasa?

-No quiero saber lo que nos tienes preparado.-le dijo mi amiga.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor.

-¡Esta bien!-dijimos, otra vez, a la misma vez.

Los tres reímos.

-Por cierto, se ven bien juntos.-dijo la duende antes de irse. Y Bella se sonrojo.

Alguien tocó nuestros hombros y nos dimos la vuelta.

-¿Jacob?

-¿Bella?

-No lo puedo creer. ¡Jake!.-dijo mi amiga antes de lanzársele encima al chico.

Jake...Jacob...Jake...si, era el amigo de chiquito de Bella.

-Ed, ¿te acuerdas de él?

-Ajá.

-Me alegra volverte a ver, Bells.

-Bella, tenemos que entrar a clase.-le dije.

-Nos vemos, Jake.-dijo Bella antes de seguirme.

Terminamos el primer día y nos fuimos a nuestro edificio.

Así fue pasando la semana, el viernes Alice nos esperaba en el salón de nuestro gran cuarto.

-Pintaremos nuestros cuartos.-dijo.

-Oh, no.

-Jazzy y Emmy pintaran la cocina. Rosalie y yo, mi cuarto y la sala. Bella y Edward, sus cuartos y el baño.

-Alice, ¿hay necesidad?-le pregunte sabiendo lo que tramaba.

-Si, miren este lugar. Ahora vendrán los chicos con las pinturas así que vayan a vestirse con lo que les deje en sus camas.

-Nos vemos en 5 minutos.-le dije a Bella antes de meterme en mi cuarto.

**APOV**

Me las había confabulado para que Edward y Bella estuvieran vestidos igual. Elegí el color que Bella odiaba...y como ella lo odiaba, mi hermano también.

El naranja.

5...4...3...2...

-¡ALICE!-gritaron Bella y Edward a la misma vez.

Yo solo empecé a reír. Al rato, ambos salieron con camisa y pantalón naranja.

-No me miren así.

-Aquí están las pinturas.-dijo Emmett antes de empezar a reír al ver a mi amiga y a mi hermano vestido iguales.

-Cállate, Emmett.-dijo Bella antes de volver a su cuarto.

-Bella...espera...-mi hermano, como era de esperarse, la siguió.

**EPOV**

-Bells, ábreme, por favor.

-Está bien.

La puerta se abrió luego de tantos intentos fallidos.

-¿Estabas llorando?-le pregunte.

-No.-mintió.

-Bella, no sabes mentir.

Me acerque a ella.

-Odio este color. ¿Te molestaría que matara a Alice?

-Mmm...No...pero sé que después lo lamentare.

Ambos reímos.

-Vamos a pintar a mi hermana como venganza.

-Ok, ya voy.

Fui hasta la sala.

-Emmett... ¿podrías no reírte cuando salga tu hermana?

-Sí, claro.

Iba a responderle pero llegó Bella.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?-me preguntó.

Le mire y se dio cuenta de lo que le decía. Empezaríamos por Alice.

-¿Te parece bien tu cuarto?

-Claro.

Tomamos las brochas y las pinturas y caminamos hasta el pasillo.

-Dame la brocha.-le susurre.

-Toma.-me la extendió.

Moje las 2 brochas en la pintura y le di una.

-Despacio.

Bella asintió y caminamos hacia la sala.

Alice estaba de espalda.

-Alice...-la llamamos al mismo tiempo y se dio la vuelta.

Le pintamos toda la cara de violeta y salimos corriendo hacia nuestros cuartos.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan y Edward Anthony Cullen!-chilló la duende.

Llame a Bella.

-Quédate en tu cuarto.-le dije antes de cortar.

Alguien tocó la puerta. La abrí y me encontré a Alice que me pintó amarillo.

-¡Edward!-era Bella.

-Entra al cuarto…-le dije pero ya era tarde, Alice ya la había empapado en amarillo.

-Listo.-dijo Alice satisfecha de su cometido.

Al final, solo la cocina termino pintada. Pero recuperamos ese tiempo al otro día, pintamos la sala de verde marino y el cuarto de Bella de violeta.

El domingo pintamos mi cuarto de azul claro y el de Alice de rosado.

-Un par de semanas después.-

**TPOV**

Estaba saliendo de la fastidiosa clase de geografía cuando vi a mi objetivo desde hacía una semana.

Edward Cullen.

Pero no estaba solo, o por lo menos eso me había dicho mi hermanastro, Jacob.

Mi madre se había casado con su padre. En fin, parecía que Edward tenía novia y era esta chica...la nueva...Isabel o algo así se llamaba.

A Jacob le gustaba y acordamos que si lográbamos separarlos, él se quedaba con ella y yo con Eddie.

Ahí estaban, me daban asco en sí. Tenían sus frentes unidas y uno de sus brazos entrelazados. Luego se fueron.

Al otro día, Jacob me vino con la mejor noticia. No eran novios, solo eran los "mejores" amigos.

**BPOV**

Era viernes, y como todos los días. Edward pasaba a buscarme pero esta vez no lo hizo.

Debía de haberse atrasado en geografía. Así que fui a buscarlo...pero no esperaba encontrarlo besando a la más popular de la secundaria.

Era el peor día de mi vida...Edward con otra.

¡Tenía derecho! Claro, para él yo solo era su amiga

Se me escapo un sollozo y salí corriendo antes de que me pudieran ver.

**EPOV**

Salí de la clase de geografía para ir a buscar a Bella como lo hacía siempre.

-Hola, Edward.-me llamó alguien con voz nasal.

-Hola, ¿Tanya?

Realmente no me acordaba de su nombre.

-Sí, soy Tanya.

-Mira, tengo que ir a buscar a...

-Ya se, a tu amiga. Pero ella tiene a mi hermano, Jacob.

Yo gruñí.

-No te pongas así…mira, me tienes a mí.

"¿Y qué?".-me dieron ganas de decirle.

-Tengo que irme.

-No te iras a buscarla a ella. Mira, solo vine a decirte que a partir de ahora, estarás conmigo.-dijo y antes de que pudiera detenerla, estampo sus labios contra los míos.

Los labios de Tanya no eran como los de Bella, eran ansiosos y pegasos. Pero los de Bella eran diferentes...eran dulces, tiernos.

Ahora, se preguntaran como yo se eso de Bella si nunca la he besado. Se equivocan en eso...si la he besado.

-FLASHBACK de 9 años atrás-

Era mi cumpleaños de 8 y estábamos jugando a las escondidas antes de que Bella se fuera.

-Ven, Bells, tengo mi propio escondite.-dije antes de tomarle la mano y llevarla debajo de mi cama.

Ahí me escondía siempre.

-¿Crees que nos encuentren?-susurró.

Me di la vuelta y no me di cuenta que estábamos a la misma altura; y nuestros labios chocaron.

-¡Salgan de abajo de la cama, ya los vi!-chilló Alice.

Fue ahí recién que nos separamos.

-FIN FLASHBACK.-

Pero esa no fue la única vez, cuando teníamos 14 también.

-FLASHBACK de 3 años atrás.-

Estábamos todos en el shopping y a Alice se le ocurrió que nos sacáramos fotos. Y nuestras madres aceptaron.

Alice y Jasper se sacaron 5 fotos, una en cada tienda y en todas se estaban besando.

Rosalie y Emmett se sacaron fotos en el auto y Bella y yo, nos sacamos 5 fotos también.

Aunque la última fue obligada por Alice.

-Edward...acércate más...más…más...listo. Ahora tú, Bells.

Ambos le miramos como que si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

Alice le dio la cámara a Rosalie, que era la única además de Ally que estaba con nosotros ahora, y caminó hacia nosotros.

Me dio un empujón que hizo que yo besara a Bella.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Fue entonces cuando escuche un sollozo.

¡Bella!

Me separe de Tanya o eso intente. Se dio cuenta y se alejó.

-Tengo que irme…-dije preparado para irme pero Tanya me detuvo.

-No te vayas, novio. Ella esta con mi hermano, no tienes nada que explicarle.

En parte tenía razón. Ella estaba con Jacob Black.

-¿Estas bien?

-Claro...tengo que irme, necesito hablar con mi hermana.-dije antes de irme.

Entre a la sala y ahí estaba Alice.

-Hola.-le salude.

-Hola.-respondió fríamente.

-¿Paso algo?

No me respondió solo se levantó y camino hacia mí. Me dio un cachetazo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Edward?

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Porque me golpeas?

-¿Qué le hiciste a Bella?

-Nada, no le he hecho nada.

-No me mientas. Ha estado llorando en su cuarto toda la tarde.

-Alice, no te estoy mintiendo.

-Sé que algo le hiciste porque no ha parado de llorar, Edward.

-Bueno, paso que...resulta que soy el novio de Tanya Denali.

-¡¿Cómo dices que dijiste?

-Sí, eso.

-¡Eres un tarado!

-No, no lo soy. Estoy haciendo lo posible por olvidar a Bella.


	4. Reencuentro

**EPOV**

-Sí, lo eres. No te diré más nada. Lo único...trata de arreglarlo.-dijo Alice antes de ir su cuarto.

-Ally...-le llame pero me ignoró.

Al día siguiente, intente hablar con Bella pero me esquivaba. Igual que mi hermana.

-Bella, Bella, detente.-la seguí hasta el estacionamiento.

-¿Qué?-dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Ya no me hablas.

-Nada, te lo juro.

-Bella...

-Edward...

Me quede mirándola a esos enormes ojos color chocolate.

-Mira, sé qué haces esto para que Alice no siga enojada contigo.

-No lo hago solo por eso.

-¿Por qué más?

-Porque quiero saber qué es lo que te paso ayer.

Quedamos en un silencio.

-Me gustaría que me lo hubieses dicho antes.-artículo.

**BPOV**

-Me gustaría que me lo hubieses dicho antes.-logre articular.

-Pero...

-Déjame terminar.-le interrumpí.

-Sigue...

-Pensé que éramos los mejores amigos, que nos confiábamos todo. Me gustaría que, siquiera, me hubieses comentado que estabas interesado en ella.-dije.

Tuve que decirlo todo junto porque ya era mucho el dolor que estaba soportando.

-Bella, yo...somos los mejores amigos, ¿lo recuerdas?-preguntó alzando su meñique.

-Si.-uní mi meñique con el de Edward.

-Sabes que te lo hubiese dicho antes de haberlo sabido.

-Prométeme que me avisaras antes de tomar una decisión.

-Te lo prometo, pequeña.-dijo antes de que nos abrazáramos.

-Vamos, tienes que llevarme.-le dije.

-Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.

-Oh, no soy tan dependiente como crees.

-Lo sé...solo que me gusta obligarte a que no te vuelvas en tu auto.-dijo recalcando el "Tu auto".

-Mi auto tiene la edad necesaria para ser el abuelo del tuyo.

-Por eso mismo prefiero que viajes conmigo.

-¡Pero si conduces como loco!

Edward abrió la puerta del acompañante.

-Sube.-dijo después de rodar los ojos.

Le obedecí y al rato, él se subió al auto.

Cuando llegamos al departamento, Alice estaba en la sala.

-Hola, Ally.-dijimos Edward y yo a la misma vez.

-Veo que lo arreglaste.-le dijo a su hermano.

-No hay nada que un Cullen no pueda hacer.

-Entonces yo debería decir, no hay Swan que no sea torpe.-dije en defensa.

-Bella, solo tú eres torpe.-dijo Edward.

-Oh, sí, genial.

-Por cierto, un chucho pasó por aquí buscándote, Bells.-dijo Alice antes de sentarse a mirar televisión.

-¿Chucho?

-El hermanastro de Tanya.

-Jake.

-Sí, él...-me pareció escucharla decir un "como se llame" pero no estuve segura

-¿Vino hace mucho?

-No, se acaba de ir...posiblemente este afuera.

-Ya vuelvo.-dije antes de salir en busca de Jacob.

**EPOV**

Bella se fue a buscar a Black y yo me senté con Alice.

-No te preocupes, hermanito.

-La estoy perdiendo.

-¿Recién te diste cuenta?

-Creo...

-No creo que te importe mucho si andas con Denali.

-Ya te dije que estoy intentando olvidar a Bella y creo...

-No está funcionando.-me interrumpió la duende.-Crees que ella está con Jacob pero no es así.

Iba a responderle pero Bella volvió.

-Ally, necesito tu ayuda.

-Enseguida.-mi hermana se levantó.- ¿Para qué?

-Tengo una cita con Jake.-dijo Bella sonrojada.

Eso fue un balde de agua fría, más que fría, helada.

Al rato, Alice salió con una chica hermosa. Esa no podía ser Bella, no podía ser mi Bella.

Pero lo era, llevaba un vestido verde y tenía un poco de maquillaje.

Bella se sonrojo al notar que yo la estaba mirando.

-Tengo que irme.-comentó.

-Ok...

-No vuelvas muy tarde si no quieres que Edward te vaya a buscar.-me interrumpió Alice.

Bella sonrió.

-Ok, nos vemos luego.-dijo antes de irse.

Al rato, Alice se puso un vestido rosa.

-¿A dónde vas, Alice?

-¿Te molestaría quedarte solito?

-No, ¿porque?

-Jazz y yo iremos a cenar.

-Ok, ve.

-¡Gracias, Eddie!-dijo antes de irse.

Apague la televisión y me di una ducha.

Me quede esperando a Bella...o a mi hermana pero sabía que Alice no aparecería.

Pasaban las horas y no había rastro de Bella...estaba por ir a buscarla.

Ya me estaba impacientando, iba a salir en su busca cuando ella entro.

-Hola, ¿qué haces despierto todavía?

-Te estaba esperando.

-No debiste...vamos a dormir.-dijo extendiendo la mano para que la tomara y lo hice.

La abrace.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia nuestros dormitorios.

-Sí, de lo mejor.

-¿De lo mejor?

-Sip...Jake y yo...

¡Que no lo dijera! ¡Que no diga eso!

-¿Jacob y tú...?

-Fuimos a un restaurant fuera de la secundaria, ¿no te molesta?

-No, claro que que era otra cosa.

-Oh, ¿qué?

-Mejor vayamos a dormir.-le dije.-Buenas noches, pequeña.


	5. Emparejados

**BPOV**

Llegue y Edward me estaba esperando. Como había deseado que no.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó luego de abrazarme y mientras caminábamos hacia nuestros dormitorios.

-Sí, de lo mejor.-dije pero luego me arrepentí.

-¿De lo mejor?

¡Mente, es hora de que actúes! Bueno, necesitaba una falsa historia o algo para que Edward me creyera.

-Sip...Jake y yo...-pero me calle...no quería decírselo, si él me había ocultado su relación, yo le ocultaría la mía.

-¿Jacob y tú...?

Habría jurado que note un cambio en su voz al decir eso, más frio... ¿celoso?

No, no, no, no, no puede ser.

-Fuimos a un restaurant fuera de la secundaria, ¿no te molesta?

Aunque fue verdad lo que le dije, no era exactamente eso lo que iba a decir antes.

-No, claro que no. Pensé que era otra cosa.-su voz se volvió dulce.

-Oh, ¿qué?

-Mejor vayamos a dormir.-me cambio de tema.-Buenas noches, pequeña.

Y se fue a su habitación. Yo me le quede mirando a la puerta por un rato...pero luego reaccione y me fui a mi habitación.

-Al día siguiente.-

Me desperté y fui hasta la habitación de Alice. Necesitaba decírselo...

-Alice, Alice...-le llame moviéndola.

-¿Mmm...?

-Oh, ¿estabas dormida?

-Bella, se supone que si alguien tiene los ojos cerrados y esta acostada es porque estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

-Perdón...

-Bueno, ¿a qué venias?-preguntó incorporándose.

-A bueno...no es tan importante...

**APOV**

-Dime...ya que me despertaste.

-¡Deja de hacerme sentir culpable!-dijo Bella sonrojándose.

-Ok, ya, dímelo.

-Bueno...espera, ¿cuándo llegaste ayer?

-En realidad, llegue a la 1 de la mañana y...

-¿Y...?

-Edward estaba despierto...dijo que había soñado una pesadilla.

-¿Te dijo de que se trataba?

-Si...pero tu viniste a decirme algo, no me cambies el tema.

-Es que, Alice, lo que tu hermano haya soñado puede tener algo que ver con lo que me paso.

-Está bien.

-Gracias

-Dijo que había soñado que tú estabas con el chucho. Ósea, que eras su novia.

Bella se levantó de mi cama y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación.

**EPOV**

-Dijo que había soñado que tú estabas con el chucho. Ósea, que eras su novia.-le dijo la traidora de mi hermana.

Yo estaba escuchando todo del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Bella, habla!

-Es que...bueno...

-¡Bella!-le rogó mi hermana.

-Bueno...Edward, más bien, el sueño de Edward tenía razón.

-¡¿Qué?

-Bueno...tampoco es para tanto, digo, no sé...

-Bella, deletréamelo porque no lo creo.

-Jacob y yo somos n-o-v-i-o-s.

Oh, no. Este era, definitivamente, el peor día.

Y más con esta noticia.

-Lo siento, Alice.-no me había dado cuenta que la conversación había seguido.-Pero ya hizo su vida y yo hare la mía, lo olvidare como algo que pensé que llegaría a suceder.

Se escucharon pasos y me escondí.

Bella salió de la habitación y fue al baño. Yo me metí al dormitorio de Alice.

Cerré la puerta y la enfrente.

-¿Cómo pudiste?

-No hice nada malo.

-¿No? ¿Segura? ¡Le dijiste a Bella!

-Sí, se lo dije porque, si no mal bien recuerdo, también es mi amiga.

-Lo sé pero...

-Ya la perdiste si es lo que querías saber

-Ya lo sé, escuche todo.

-¿Sabes algo? Yo tampoco quería que estuviera con él...pero tiene una buena razón. La mejor de todas.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando.

-Tratar de olvidarte.-dijo y se fue.

-Un par de semanas después.-

Bella ya no iba ni volvía de la secundaria conmigo...se iba con Black en su moto o, a veces, en su auto.

-Eddie... ¿me llevas a mi departamento?-dijo Tanya a mi lado.

-Claro, sube.-dije mientras me subía a mi auto.

**BPOV**

-Bells, ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa?

-Claro.

Así no tendría que ver a Edward.

-Vamos

Nos subimos a su moto y condujo hasta su casa.

¡¿Porque tenía tanta mala suerte?

Estaba el volvo de Edward. Jacob lo noto, él sabía lo que yo sentía por mi mejor amigo.

-No te preocupes...no se acercara a nosotros.

Nos acercamos más a su casa.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con Tanya de la mano.

-Vine a la casa de mi novio.-le dije tomando la mano de Jake.

-Ah, sí, es verdad que tú y...en fin, yo ya me iba. Le avisare a Alice que estas aquí.

-Eddie, no te vayas.-le rogó Tanya.

Jake y yo entramos a su casa.

-¿Quieres hacer la tarea?

-Si...luego tengo sesión de compras con Ally.

-Ok, te llevare.

Hicimos todas las tareas de todas las materias y me llevó a nuestro departamento.


	6. Sorpresa!

**EPOV**

Llegue al departamento y Alice me atomizó a preguntas.

-¿Y Bella? ¿Dónde la dejaste? ¿Dónde estabas?

-Alice...tranquilízate...

-¿Donde esta Bella?

-En la casa de...del chucho.

-¿Qué hace ahí?

-Es su novio, ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, sí, claro. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Con Tanya, la lleve a su casa y ahí me encontré con Bella.

-Se olvidó de nuestra sesión de compras.

-No lo sé...avísame cuando se vayan.-dije antes de ir a mi habitación.

No quería verla...hoy, no. Tal vez más tarde si...pero ahora, no.

**APOV**

Espere a Bella...necesitábamos ir de compras.

-Hasta que al fin llegas.-dije cuando apareció por la puerta.

-Perdón, Ally.

-No hay problemas...-dije sonriéndole.

-¿Te parecería ir mañana de compras?

-¿Por?

-No estoy de…buen humor hoy...

-Pero con las compras se pasara...

-No creo, Alice. ¿Él está aquí?

-En su dormitorio.

-Genial.

-Me lo dirás.

-Ok,...

-¿Que está pasando?

-No lo sé...todo esto me parece raro, Ally.

-A mí también...sabes bien lo que pienso...-iba a seguir pero mi hermano se apareció.

-Hola, Bells.-la saludó.

-Hola, Edward.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Iré a buscar a Tanya...iremos al cine. ¿Vienen?

¿Por qué estaba sucediendo esto?

-No, gracias.-le dijo Bella antes de que yo pudiera contestarle.

-Está bien...nos vemos luego.-y se fue.

-Me iré a dormir. Hasta mañana, Al.-y también se fue.

¿Porque me dejaban solita?

-Un par de días después.-

Teníamos unas pequeñas vacaciones en la secundaria y decidimos...o decidí...organizar una pequeña fiesta.

La puerta sonó.

-Yo voy.-anunció Bella.

Oí la puerta abrirse.

-¿Quién es, Bells?-le preguntó mi hermano.

-¡Emmett!-gritó y oí unas cosas caer.

Con mi hermano, fuimos hasta la entrada.

Emmett había soltado las 2 bolsas que traía porque Bella se le había tirado encima para abrazarlo.

-Bien, Bells, ya me puedes soltar.-le dijo Emmett.

Bella, sonrojada, se soltó de su hermano y todos reímos.

-Al parecer al único que extrañan es a Emmett.-dijo Rose.

-¡Rose!-dijo Bella antes de abrazarla.

-¡Belly-Bells!-ese era el apodo que Emmett había usado durante años.

-¿Qué paso, Emm?-le preguntó su hermana mirándolo.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo él tomando una rosa blanca que el chucho le había regalado a Bella hace un par de días.

-Oh, eso...-Bella lo sacó de sus manos y lo volvió a poner en el florero.-Es una flor, querido hermano.

Todos reímos ante la forma en que Bella trataba a Emmett.

-Bella, pareceré tonto pero me doy cuenta de lo que es.

-Entonces, ¿admites que eres tonto?

-No, no lo soy.

-Entonces... ¿por qué preguntas que es?

-Edward... ¿quién es él?

-Pues...es alguien de la secundaria, Emmett.

-¡Edward!-le gritó mi amiga.

-¿Qué? No se lo vas a ocultar toda tu vida, ¿o sí?

-No pero...

-En fin, se llama Jacob Black.

-¿Ya le has partido la cara?

-¡Emmett!

-No.-dijo mi hermano ignorando a Bella.

Rose, Jazz y yo nos estábamos divirtiendo ante esta escena.

-¿Por qué no? Me lo prometiste antes de que se fueran.

-Dije que le partiría la cara si le hacía daño.

-Bien, y por eso, ahora te callas y vas a tu cuarto.-dijo Bella empujando a Edward.

-¡Ya volvemos!

**EPOV**

-Bella, creo que no nos escucharan aquí.

-¿Tú estás loco o qué?

¡Sí! Estos celos me están matando...loco de amor por ti...eso y muchas cosas más quería decirle…pero lo más seguro es que me terminara mandando al demonio. Y Black me _"matara"_.

-No.-respondí sencillamente.

-No parece. Ahora Emmett querrá conocerlo.

-Tiene derecho...es su cuñado.

-Lo sé...pero no quería decírselo hoy, ahora.

-Bella, no pasara nada malo.

-Más te vale...si no, es a ti que te pasara algo.

-¿Tú y cuantos más?

-Solo yo.

-Sí, claro

-¿Qué? ¿No me crees?

-Mejor volvamos, pequeña pinky.

-¡Oye!

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir protestando, la cargue en mis hombros y la lleve hasta la sala.

-¡Edward!-gritó Bella en el camino.

Emmett la vio y rompió a reír.

-Oh, genial. Ríanse de Bella. ¡Edward, bájame ahora!

-¿Porque?

-¡Bájame! ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame o perderás el piano!

La baje enseguida.

-Sabía que funcionaria...

Iba a responderle pero la puerta sonó.

-A que es el chucho.-dijo Alice, adivinando.

-Se llama Jacob, Ally.

-¡Yo voy!-dijo Emmett y antes de que Bella pudiera reprocharle algo, él ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

-¿Está Bella?

-Si...soy Emmett, el hermano de Bella.

-Ah, sí, genial. Bella me ha hablado de ti. ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

-¡Espera!-le dijo Emmett propinándole un empujazo al ver que Jacob se metía dentro.

Ahora sí que se le había complicado al chucho.

-Bienvenido a la familia.

¿Qué? Alice y yo nos miramos instintivamente y ambos teníamos caras de _"¡¿Qué diablos le paso?"_

-Oh, gracias...supongo.

A Bella se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro al oír a su hermano.

Fui hasta mi cuarto, tome mi chaqueta y mi celular. Volví a la sala y camine hacia la puerta.

-Edward, ¿a dónde vas?-me preguntó Emmett.

-A algún lugar.-respondí mientras buscaba mis llaves.

-Pero, Ed, estamos en una fiesta de vacaciones. No puedes irte.-me dijo Rosalie.

-Lo siento...tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Más importante que estar con nosotros?-me preguntó mi hermana.

-No tanto así...volveré pronto...

Alice se levantó y vino hacia mí.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-No puedo estar en el mismo lugar en que esta el chucho.-le susurre.

-Ajá... ¿volverás pronto?

-Lo intentare...-dije antes de salir.

**BPOV**

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?-inquirió Emmett.

-Nada...supongo que fue a ver a su novia.-le dije.

-¿Edward tiene novia?-preguntó Rose.

-Si...es Tanya Denali.-le respondió Ally.

-Oh, tengo que conocerla.

-No querrás.-susurró Alice.

-Bella, ¿por qué no me avisaste que estaba tu hermano?-me susurró Jacob.

-Porque no sabía que iba a venir.

-Tengo que irme...los chicos se enojaran si los hago esperar más.-anunció.

-Ok...-dije antes de seguirlo hasta la puerta para despedirlo.

-Te pasare a buscar mañana para ir a la secundaria, ¿está bien?

-Sí, claro. Aunque creo que Alice me llevara...

-Oh, sí, claro. Entonces...nos vemos allí.

-Si...

Hizo algo que no espere...me besó delante de Alice, de Rose, de Jazz y de mi hermano.

-Te quiero.-dijo y se fue.

Cerré la puerta y sentí unos tacones sonar.

-Bella, ¿eso fue lo que creo que fue?-preguntó Alice y Rosalie a la misma vez.

-Si...pero no quiero darle mucha importancia.-dije antes de volver hacia el sillón y sentarme.

Pasamos toda la tarde haciendo bromas y mirando películas. Pero Edward seguía desaparecido.

Cuando Emmett y Rosalie ya se iban...se dignó a aparecer y con su novia.

-Emm... ¿Edward?-le llamó Rose.

-Ella es Tanya,...

-Su novia.-le interrumpió y Edward puso sus ojos en blanco.

Odiaba que lo interrumpieran.

-Que bien...nosotros ya nos íbamos.

-Oh, buen viaje.-les dijo Edward.

-Gracias...

-Volveremos en...un mes.-dijo mi hermano.

-¡Eso es genial!-chilló la duende.

-Hasta entonces, Hulk.-le dije a Emmett antes de abrazarlo.

Ese era el apodo que yo le había puesto cuando teníamos 7 años.

-Hasta luego, enana.

-¡Oye!-le di un empujón.-No soy enana.

-Sí, claro. Tú no eres enana y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra.-susurró bien bajito Tanya pero lo bastante alto como para que yo la oyera.

-Los acompaño hasta afuera.-dije cerrando la puerta detrás mío.

Los acompañe y me volví, rápidamente. Cuando entre, Alice y Jasper no estaban.

-¿Y Ally?-le pregunte a Edward que estaba en el sillón con Tanya acostada sobre su pecho.

-Se fue a dormir o algo así.

Genial.

-Claro...hare lo mismo que ella.-dije antes de ir a mi dormitorio.

Al día siguiente, fue Alice quien me llevó en su auto a la secundaria.

Todos los días eran iguales...si no era Alice era Edward el que me llevaba...todo hasta ese día.

Estaba saliendo de la clase de Cálculo. Tendría que pedirle ayuda a Edward.

-Isabella...-la voz que por un millón de años no quisiera oír.

-Tanya...-me di la vuelta.

-Sabes bien que no estoy aquí para hacer amistades contigo.

-De memoria.

-¡Qué bien! Porque quiero que, de memoria también, sepas que si te vuelves a acercar a Edward...no te ira nada bien.

¿Qué le pasaba a esta tipa?

-No me alejare de mi mejor amigo.

-Sé que lo quieres como algo más.

-Te equivocas muy bien. Yo lo quiero como un amigo...tal vez estés confundiendo los sentimientos.

-No me hagas reír. Aléjate de Edward.

-No lo hare...apuesta todo lo que quieras que no lo hare.-dije antes de caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

Ahí me esperaba mi mejor amigo...

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro...-dije antes de subirme a su auto.

Llegamos al departamento y Alice no estaba. Supuse que estaría con Jasper.

-¡Aggh! ¡Malditas matemáticas!-dije por enésima vez.

Edward rió.

-Es fácil.

-Fácil para ti, sabelotodo. Todo es fácil para ti.

-No, la Literatura no.

-Oh, eso sí que es fácil.

-No entiendo nada.

-Te ayudare con Literatura si tú me ayudas con Cálculo.

-Suena tentador.

-¿Trato hecho?

-Trato hecho.- y juntamos nuestros meñiques.

-Pero no se lo digas a nadie.

-A nadie. Tú tampoco.

-No tengo a quien decírselo.


	7. Dicho y Hecho

**BPOV**

Al terminar las clases, cada día, Edward me ayudaba con Cálculo y yo con Idioma Español.

-A ver...esto es fácil.-le dije.

-Claro, señorita sabelotodo.

-Tú eres el sabelotodo.

-No lo soy, pinky.

-Claro, cerebro.

-Tengo una idea.

-¿Lo ves? Siempre tienes ideas.

-Soy inteligente.

-Claro, sí. Di tu idea.

-Con cada respuesta correcta, te hare una pregunta o viceversa.

-Ok...lo hare.

Pero no sabía que después de un rato, me arrepentiría.

-Dime el significado de Cohesión.

-Cohesión, cohesión. Es la conexión adecuada entre las partes de un texto.

-Bien, pregunta.

-Déjame pensar... ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste cuando me conociste?

-Edward, te conocí hace 11 años atrás.

-Lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto. A veces quisiera leerte la mente.

-Desearía que no lo hicieras.-susurre.

-Te escuche, Pinky.

-Ash...está bien. Pensé que eras muy caballero.-le mentí.

-¿Qué?-parecía sorprendido.- ¿Solo eso?

-No, un par de cosas más que no te diré.

-Está bien...tu turno.

-Dime.

-Dime el mínimo común múltiplo de 7 y 5.

-¡¿Qué?

-Tienes que hacerlo.

Era fácil...creo...a ver...7, 14, 27, 28,35...listo...era 35.

-Es 35.

-¿Sabes qué?

-¿Esta mal?

-No, está bien.

-¡Siii! Ahora es mi turno de preguntar.

-Ok...adelante.

¿Qué le preguntaría ahora? Ya sé, lo mismo que él.

-¿Que pensaste de mi cuando me viste por primera vez?

-¿Se vale la misma pregunta?-preguntó sonriendo.

-No puedes preguntar.

-Cierto, cierto. Em...pensé que te veías tierna con tus mejillas sonrojadas.

Y yo me sonroje.

-Como ahora.

La tarde se nos pasó volando entre preguntas y respuestas, hasta que la duende llegó.

-¿Que hacen?-preguntó cuando llego.

-Nada.-atine a responder.

-Sé que algo estaban haciendo.

-Edward me enseña Cálculo.

-Bella me ayuda con Idioma Español.

-Oh, claro. Edward, te buscan afuera.

-¿Quién?

-¿Quién te parece que puede ser? A ti también, Bells.

-Gracias, Ally.-dijimos a la vez y camine hacia la puerta con Edward siguiéndome.

Esquive a Tanya y fui con Jake.

-Viene a buscarte para ir al cine.

-Déjame ir por mis cosas.-dije antes de volver adentro.

Sentí que alguien me seguía y me di la vuelta. Era Edward.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Voy al cine.

-Ah, sí.

-Necesito un descanso de tus clases.-le sonreí.

-Claro.-y se fue.

Tome mis cosas y me fui con Jacob.

Cuando volví, no había nadie así que decidí acostarme.

Y así iban pasando los días...el lunes, Tanya me detuvo otra vez.

-¿No aprendes? ¿No te cansas?

-No.

-Entiende que él nunca te amara.

-¿Debería eso importarme?

-Si...no te alejase de él.

-No lo pienso hacer...

-Lo harás por las buenas o por las malas.-y se fue.

Ahora capaz que si me daba un poco de miedo.

Volví al departamento y allí estaba Edward.

-¿Qué te pasa, Bells?

-¿A mí? Nada.-mentí.

-Vamos, dímelo.

-No, nada.

-¿Te hizo algo?

-¿Qué?

-Black.

-No, no es por él.

-¿Entonces?

-No es nada, Edward.-dije antes de ir a mi dormitorio.

Sentía la mirada preocupada y curiosa de mi amigo puesta en mí hasta que cruce la puerta de mi cuarto.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Hacerle caso a Tanya? ¿Alejarme de Edward? ¿O viceversa? ¿Ignorar a Tanya? ¡¿Qué debía hacer?

Sin que me diera cuenta, las lágrimas habían empezado a caer por mis mejillas.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Bella, abre la puerta.-era Alice.

**APOV**

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?-le pregunte a mi hermano cuando llegue.

-A Bella le paso algo y no me lo quiere decir.

-¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con ella?

-Por favor, sé que no me lo dirá.

Deje mis cosas y camine hasta el cuarto de Bella.

-Bella, abre la puerta.

-¿Alice?

-No, Rosalie. Sí, soy yo. Ábreme.

-No, se porque estás aquí.

-Bella, quiero saber qué es lo que te pasa.

-No me pasa nada.

-Isabella...

El pestillo de la puerta se abrió y entre.

Cerré la puerta y me senté en la cama.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Black te hizo algo?

-No. ¿Por qué es lo primero que piensan?

-No lo sé. Dime que es lo que te pasa.

-Es ella...es ella.

-¿Quién?

-Tanya, ¿quién más?

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Por favor, no se lo digas a Edward.

Asentí.

-Dijo que lo dejara...que me separara de él. O sino...vería las consecuencias. Ya es la segunda vez, Ally.

-Oh, esa zorra se las verá conmigo ahora mismo.-dije levantándome de la cama.

-¡No, Alice!-me detuvo.

-¿Como que no? Bella, esa tipa es una aprovechadora.

-No quiero que nadie se meta en esto, ¿sí?

Me quede mirándola.

-¿Por favor?

-Está bien pero si te llega a hacer algo...te juro que terminara de una patada en el hospital más lejano.

-Gracias, Alice.-y nos abrazamos.

**BPOV**

_-Al día siguiente.-_

Aún no había decidido nada...

-Bella... ¿nos vamos?

-Sí, claro. Perdón, Eddie.

Él rió y manejo hasta la secundaria.

Ahí, Tanya se le arrimó enseguida y yo me fui, alegando que llegaría tarde a clases.

Todo iba bien...hasta el receso.

No sé quién ni cuándo pero sucedió. Alguien me puso el pie y caí frente a toda la secundaria.

Levante la cabeza y me encontré con la mirada de Tanya.

-Strike 1.-dijo antes de irse.

Todos los presentes reían a más no poder.

Me levante y salí corriendo.

Deje mi mochila en el suelo, en realidad, lo único que me importaba era salir de ahí lo antes posible.


	8. Dolores

**EPOV**

Iba a clase de biología cuando Eric me llamó.

-¡Edward, espera, amigo!

Me di la vuelta y lo vi con la mochila de Bella.

¿Por qué rayos tenía su mochila? ¿Le habría pasado algo?

-¿Y Bella? ¿Dónde está?

-Querrás decir _"El Autito Chocador"_

Lo tome del cuello de su camisa y soltó la mochila.

-Dime que es lo que le paso.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo.

-Dímelo ya.

-Se cayó frente a toda la secundaria y salió corriendo. Todos se reían de ella.

-¿Hacia dónde fue?

-Estacionamiento.

Lo solté y tome la mochila de mi amiga.

-Dile a la profesora que me salió algo urgente.

-Seguro.

Y salí corriendo hacia el estacionamiento. Generalmente, no estaba tan lleno.

Pero hoy, justo hoy en este momento, estaba llenísimo de autos.

Me limite a caminar silenciosamente mientras veía en cada grieta de espacio que había entre cada auto.

Escuche un sollozo así que me detuve para oír mejor.

Otra vez escuche el sollozo...venía desde la izquierda. Comencé a caminar hacia allí.

Detrás de un auto negro, encontré a Bella. Me acerque a ella, lentamente.

-Olvidaste tu mochila.-le dije extendiéndosela.

Ella la tomo sin mirarme.

-G-gr-gracias...Puedes irte ya.

-No.-dije y me senté a su lado.

-Vete, Edward.

-No te dejare sola.

-Quiero estar sola. Vete.

-Bella...

-¡Vete!-y se alejó.

-Bien, no quieres hablarme...-me acerque a ella y le empecé a hacer cosquillas.

-¡Ok, ok, ya, para! ¡Para, Edward!-dijo entre risas.

-¿Me dejaras estar aquí?

No contesto sino que me fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Me dejaras?

-No, no lo hare.

-Bella...

-Necesito estar sola.-me interrumpió.-Lo siento.

Y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, se levantó y se fue.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo mal? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

La estaba perdiendo, estaba perdiendo a Bella. Y de la peor forma.

Nos estábamos distanciando. Nuestra amistad se estaba arruinando... ¡Y no sé porque!

Me levante, fui hasta mi auto y conduje hasta el departamento.

Ahí estaba Alice.

-¿Sabes lo que le paso, Edward? No me lo quiere decir.

-Se cayó frente a toda la secundaria y se burlaron de ella. La llaman _"Autito Chocador"._

-Yo la mato.-susurró mi hermana.

-¿A quién?

-No importa... ¡Bella!-la llamó antes de ir a su habitación.

**APOV**

-Bella, dime quien te tiro.-le obligue.

-Nadie, Alice.

-Me estas mintiendo, sé que fue ella.

-Alice, no. Me resbale.

-Sí, claro.

-Ahora solo quiero dormir, ¿sí?

-Claro...-dijo antes de irme.

**BPOV**

Al día siguiente, Edward no se separaba de mí. Bueno, excepto para las clases. Y así durante toda una semana.

Fui a la cafetería por algo de comer mientras Edward iba al baño.

Y no me di cuenta de quien estaba atrás mío.

-Bella...-me llamó.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Tanya?-pregunte mientras me daba la vuelta.

Y me cayó encima un licuado de mango. Todos se reían, otra vez.

-Strike 2.

Tome mis cosas y me fui, caminando, hasta el estacionamiento. Y luego, camine hasta el departamento.

Deje las cosas en mi cuarto y me dirigí al baño.

-Un par de horas después.-

-¡Bella!-dijo Edward al llegar. Se acercó a mi.- ¿Por qué te fuiste? Me tenías preocupado.

-¿No te enteraste ya?

-¿Qué? No.

-Se me cayó un licuado de mango encima.

-Y decidiste irte sin mí...

-No quería que me vieras.

-Bien...me la pagaras.

-Tengo tanto miedo.-dije sarcástica.

Me cargó y me dio vueltas.

-¡Edward! Bájame...me siento mal.

Ahí si me bajo.

-Un par de días después, viernes.-

Edward saldría un poco más tarde así que decidí esperarlo en el estacionamiento.

Llegue y todas las luces se apagaron de pronto.

Me daba un tantito de miedo la oscuridad; luego sentí pasos.

Alguien me tocó el hombro y me di vuelta.

Lo único que recuerdo es que me empujaron y caí en el suelo. Y que oí a alguien decir:

-Strike 3.

Al despertar, veía todo borroso. Intente levantarme y al tercer intento lo logre. Camine, entre tambaleos, hasta la casa.

Ahí, me tumbe y me dormí.

-Alice, no despierta.

-Toma.

Edward me puso algo mojado en la frente. Abrí los ojos.

-¡Bella, Bella! -dijo acariciando mi mejilla.-Lo siento tanto, perdóname.

-Edward...

-Lo siento, tendría que haber salido más temprano para detener a quienes te hicieron esto. Perdóname.

Él aun no lo sabía.

-No recuerdo...lo que...paso.

Sentí los pasos de Alice acercarse.

-Edward, ve a llamar a Emmett y a Rosalie.-su hermano se fue.

-Sé que ella fue quien te hizo esto, Bella.

-Ally, no vi quien fue. Pudo ser cualquiera haciéndome una broma.

-¡Vaya broma! Da la casualidad de que Tanya te amenazo hace un par de días.

-Déjalo ir, Alice.

Edward volvió.

-Emmett sacara los pasajes lo más pronto posible.

-Genial.-gemí.

Por un par de días estuve en cama sin ir a la secundaria.

Luego de la semana, ya estaba mejor. Pero igual no iba a la secundaria.


	9. Confesiones

**BPOV**

-A tu hermano se le atraso el vuelo.-dijo Alice luego de cortar el teléfono.

-No hay problema, creo que ya no lo necesitamos.

Alice me miró.

-Si lo necesitamos.-dijo Edward.

-¿Para qué? Ya estoy mejor.

-Para hallar a la persona que te hizo esto.-dijo Alice.

-Sí, claro. Por cierto, Edward, ya no necesito tus clases de Cálculo.

-¿Segura?

Alice se había ido a su cuarto.

-Si...ya tengo la mitad del año aprobado así que...no necesito más clases.

-Oh, eso...eso es genial.

-Sí, supongo. Gracias.

Ahora debía decirle que no podría darle clases de Idioma Español pero, ¿cómo?

-¿Me seguirás ayudando?

-Creo que ya estás listo.

-¿Estás segura, pinky?

-Sí, cerebro. Te ira bien en la prueba, estoy totalmente segura de eso.

-Gracias...

-Claro.

Me levante y fui hasta mi cuarto. No tenía ganas de nada aunque por la tarde iría con Jacob a ver una película.

-Una hora más tarde.-

No me había arreglado mucho...no lo necesitaba si el único chico que quería que se fijara en mí no lo hacía ya.

Jacob pasó por mí y nos fuimos. Él me ayudo en todo, como que si todavía necesitara ayuda.

Cuando volví a casa, Emmett y Rosalie estaban allí.

-¡Bella!-dijo Emmett antes de abrazarme.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Emm, estoy bien. No fue nada.

-Te juro que le partiré la cara al chucho.

-Emmett, no fue Jacob.

-Ah... ¿entonces?

-No sé quién fue, no le vi la cara. Estaba muy oscuro.-dije sentándome en el sofá.

-Oh...

-¿Se quedaran?-le pregunte a Rose.

-Por una semana o dos.

-¿En dónde?

-En el dormitorio de al lado.

-Ah...yo me iré a dormir. Tengo un poco de sueño.

-Claro. Buenas noches, enana.

-Hasta mañana, Hulk y Barbie.

-Belly-Bells.-dijo Rose antes de reír.

Me fui a mi cuarto.

-Al día siguiente, a la tarde.-

-¿Qué haremos?

-¡Jugar Monopoly Edición Mundial!-chilló Alice.

-¡Sí!

-Yo iré por el.-dijo Edward antes de irse.

Ed volvió al rato con el juego y comenzamos.

Alice y Jasper ganaron la primera partida y Emmett y Rosalie la segunda.

Estábamos jugando la tercera partida cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Yo voy.-dije antes de levantarme y caminar hacia la puerta.

Y ahí estaba, Tanya Denali parada en mi puerta.

Paso como si nada.

-Bella, ¿cómo estás? ¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, claro.-le respondí fríamente.

-Me tenías preocupada, me acabo de enterar lo que te paso.

Edward se acercó.

-Hace una semana que me paso esto.

-¿Sabes quienes fueron?

No soporte más y le di un cachetazo.

-No seas irónica, Tanya.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Vete de mi departamento.

-Pero...

-¡Vete!

Tanya salió corriendo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Bella?

-Nada que quieras saber.

-Ella solo se preocupa por ti.

-¿Eso es lo que hace? ¿Estás seguro?

Él asintió.

-¡Por favor! ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que me dé cuenta? Ya no me hablas.

-No se trata de que yo y tú hablemos, se trata de ella, Edward.

-¿Tanya?

-Sí.

-No me digas que...-comenzó a decir.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡Habla, Edward!

-Tienes celos.

-¡Claro que no!

Bueno, tal vez un poco.

-No se me ocurre más nada.

-¡Eso es porque no ves la realidad!

-¿Y cuál es la realidad?

-¡Que estoy harta! ¡Estoy harta de que no te des cuenta! ¡Harta de todo, hasta de ti!

-Bella...-dijo Edward en un susurro.

-¡Me harte, Edward! ¡Me canse de estar soportándolo! ¡No voy a seguir soportando todo esto por ti!-dije antes de irme corriendo.

**APOV**

-¡Bella!-dijo mi hermano antes de seguirla.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?-preguntó mi Jazz.

-No entiendo nada.-dijo Emmett.

Y Rose me quedo mirando.

-¿No te das cuenta?

-No.-dijeron los tres a coro.

-Bella y Edward se aman.-dije con una sonrisa.

-Ah, ya, eso ya lo sabía.-dijo Rose

-¿Qué? ¿Estas segura, Ally?

-Si...Bella tiene un poco de celos por parte de Tanya y Edward por parte de Jacob.

-Pero no puede ser.

-Emmett, han estado enamorados desde niños.-le dijo Rosalie.

-No me había dado cuenta.

-Aunque no es lo único.

-¿Hay más?-pregunto Jasper.

-Sí, todo lo que le paso a Bella.

Edward volvió y todos nos quedamos callados.

-La perdí de vista.-anunció.

Yo tome el teléfono y llame al chucho.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, Jacob. ¿Sabes dónde esta Bella?

-¿No esta con ustedes?

-No, gracias.-y corte.

-Emmett y Rose, vayan a buscarla al cine. Edward, a la secundaria y estacionamiento. Jasper...ve a la cafetería.

Cada uno salió corriendo hacia los lugares que les indique. Yo fui hasta un lago cercano y ahí vi a Bella.

Me acerque a ella.

-Amiga...

-¡Ally!-dijo y me abrazo. Le correspondí el abrazo.

-Estuvo bien lo que hiciste...

-¿Pero...?

-Creo que debe decirles a todos quien te lo hizo y a Edward porque le gritaste y le pegaste a su novia.

-Si...

-Vamos.

Nos paramos y caminamos hasta la casa. Ahí ya estaban todos.

-La encontré.-anuncie en cuanto entre.

-Nos tenías asustado, enana.-le dijo Emmett.

-Perdón.-pidió Bella sonrojada.

**BPOV**

Los chicos nos dejaron solos con Edward y yo le explique todo lo que Tanya me había hecho.

-Lo siento tanto, Bella. Nunca me imaginé que...

-No te preocupes.-le interrumpí.

-¿Podrás perdonarme?

-Claro...

-Gracias, pinky.

-No hay de que, cerebro.

-Eres demasiado buena conmigo, Bella.

-Lo sé...no mereces gran parte.-bromee.

-Tal vez tengas razón.


	10. Verdad y Consecuencia

**EPOV**

No encontraba a Tanya por ningún lado...hasta que la vi con sus amigas en la cafetería. Me acerque.

-¡Eddie!-dijo antes de lanzárseme a los brazos.

La esquive.

-No me gusta que me llamen así y solo Bella puede llamarme así.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Eddie?

-Te metiste con mi mejor amiga, eso pasa.

-No le hice nada.

-Me lo conto todo, Tanya. Que la amenazantes, la hiciste caer, que le tiraste un licuado y que le pegaste en el estacionamiento.

-Yo se lo advertí.

-La amenazaste.

-No quiso alejarte de ti y tubo las consecuencias, Edward.

-Claro que no iba a alejarse de mí, es mi amiga.

-Si no algo más.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. No fue para tanto...

-Lastimaste a mi amiga y yo no voy a permitir que lo hagas otra vez. Esto se termina ahora mismo.

-¡¿Qué?

-Tú y yo terminamos.

-¡No puedes terminar conmigo!

-Ya lo hice.-dije antes de irme.

Llegue a la casa y encontré a Bella en la cocina.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó mientras sacaba un jugo de la heladera.

-Fui a terminar con Tanya.

Bella escupió todo el jugo que me mojo la cara.

-¿Qué?

-Si esto es lo que me gano.

-Perdona...-dijo antes de empezar a limpiarme la cara.-No quise...

Podía sentir su cálida respiración, nuestros rostros estaban tan solo a pocos centímetros.

Quería besarla pero no podía ni debía. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y fue todo para mí, no pude aguantar más y la bese.

Solo que no esperaba que me correspondiera. Estaría esperando que me empujara, que me insultara o que me diera un cachetazo pero hizo todo lo contrario.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y a sonar. En este momento, odiaba a la tecnología.

Bella se separó de mí y atendió.

-Hola.-esquivó mi mirada.

Y yo me quede mirándola.

-Alice...está bien, ya voy.-y cortó.

-¿Qué quería?

-Tengo que irme.-dijo esquivándome, otra vez.

Y se fue a su cuarto.

-Unos minutos después.-

**BPOV**

-Bella...-era mi amigo llamando.

Al que hace un par de minutos, había besado. Él que hace unos minutos me besó.

-Lo siento, Bells...-él no quería, él no me amaba.

¡Nunca lo iba a hacer!

-Olvídalo, Edward.-le dije con una débil sonrisa.

-Pero...yo...

-Por favor.

Él asintió.

Quería olvidarlo, él quería olvidar eso.

-Debo irme.

-Te llevo.

Y así lo hizo, me llevo hasta el centro comercial.

-Gracias, Edward.-dije antes de bajarme e ir hasta la puerta donde las chicas me esperaban.

-¿Para qué me llamaban?

-Hay un baile en la secundaria.

-No iré.

-Si lo harás.-dijo la duende.

-No.

-Si

-¡Ash! Está bien.

-¡Sí!-cantaron victoria las dos.

Pasamos toda la tarde en el shopping, comprando vestidos y eso.

Decidí ir por unas bebidas.

**APOV**

-Vestido azul, vestido azul.-necesitaba ese vestido.

-¿Por qué azul?

-Es el color favorito de Edward, le gusta cómo le queda.

-Ahí hay uno.-señalo Rose.

Era perfecto y justo, Bella volvió.

-Bella, este es el vestido perfecto para ti.-le dije enseñándole el vestido azul.

-Genial...

-Lo llevamos.

Rose se había comprado un vestido rojo y yo uno verde marino.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Jacob estaba ahí y le pidió a Bella ir juntos al baile.

Ella miró a mi hermano y luego al chucho.

-Sí, claro.

-Genial, nos vemos ahí.-y se fue.

-Alice, ¿cuándo es el baile?

-Mañana.

-¡¿Qué?

-Sí, mañana.

-Gracias por avisarme antes.

Luego de que Bella se fuera a su cuarto, Edward llamo a la zorra oxigenada de Tanya y le pidió ir al baile.

**BPOV**

Entre a la cocina y vi a Edward.

-¿Iras al baile?-le pregunte.

-Si...tu también.

-Sí, con Jake.

-Genial.-respondió frio.-Yo iré con Tanya.

-¡¿Con Tanya? ¡Estás loco!

-No, sé lo que te hizo pero...

-No hay peros, Edward.

-No lo sé...

-Dime que no la amas.-más bien, se lo rogaría si así fuera.

-Yo...

-La amas.-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Posiblemente...

-¿En que estaba yo pensando cuando...?

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada.

-Bella, sé que ocultas algo.

-¡Eres el idiota más grande!

-¿Qué?

-¡No te diste cuenta en nuestros 11 años de amistad!

-¿De qué?

-¡Eres un idiota, Edward! ¿Que acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Estoy enamorada de ti desde que te vi por primera vez!-le grite pero luego me arrepentí y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Él me siguió y yo le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Me recosté contra la puerta y comencé a llorar.

Podía oír a Edward llamarme varias veces, estaba sentado en la puerta.

-Al día siguiente, en la tarde.-

Alguien llamo a la puerta y fui a ver quién era pero Edward ya había abierto. Se veía muy guapo.

Era Jasper, lo hizo pasar.

Decidí tomar algo así que fui a la cocina.

Pero Edward estaba allí, y justo se dio la vuelta y se me quedo viendo embobado. Yo me sonroje.

-Estás...hermosa.

-Gracias...Debo...debo volver.

-Claro.

Me apresure a volver y las chicas terminaron conmigo. Y se arreglaron ellas.

Al rato, la maldita de Tanya se hizo presente y Edward se la llevo antes de que entrara.

Y yo me fui con las chicas, me vería con Jake en el baile.

Llegamos y el lugar estaba lleno, o más que lleno. Entramos y encontré a Jacob enseguida.

-Nos vemos en los recesos,-dijeron la duende y la Barbie a coro y se fueron.

Jacob me llevo a la pista alegando que nada me pasaría.

-Jake, tengo miedo...-dije sonrojada.

-No tienes por qué tenerlo, te estaré cuidando.

Aunque confiaba en él...esta vez, no le creía.

Comenzamos a bailar...

-Una hora después.-

-Jake... ¿podemos parar?

Realmente estaba cansada.

-Una más, por favor.

-Está bien.

La canción comenzó a sonar.

_Te he visto sufriendo_

_Tan solita y triste..._

_Sé que vives sintiendo_

_Que un amor perdiste._

_Te regalo un beso_

_Y mil razones_

_Para amarte tanto_

_Te regalo tanto_

_Prometo así secar tu llanto_

Yo solo miraba a Edward, que también me miraba.

_Dame lo que sientes_

_pa' que no llores_

_tengo amor sincero_

_amor del bueno..._

_solo para ti..._

_Hoy anda sola_

_en busca de un nuevo amor_

_que te su querer_

_y que te diga todo al oído_

_que te quiere_

_Por qué él te fallo_

_te engaño te traiciono_

_él se fue_

_buscando en otra el amor _

No tenía idea si estaba bailando o que solo miraba a Edward.

_Quiero darle colores_

_a tu día gris_

_Robar tu corazón y sanar tu cicatriz_

Baje la mirada, me solté de Jacob y camine hacia afuera.

Necesitaba pensar...

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-la voz de Edward me sobresalto.

-¿Por qué me seguiste?

-Yo pregunte primero.

-Y yo segunda.

-Bella...

-Necesito pensar...

-Yo ya lo hice...

-Que bien por ti...

-¿Sabes algo? Tus trastornos de bipolaridad me están mareando.

-No es bipolaridad, Edward. Eres tú el que me afecta. Además, tú también eres bipolar.

-Solo a veces...

-¿A veces? ¿Seguro?

-Bueno, está bien. Siempre.

-Es bueno saberlo.

-Necesito saber algo.

-Siempre necesitas saber algo.

-Lo que dijiste ayer... ¿era verdad?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-Mucho...sería algo definitivo para mí.

No, sé lo decía...no se lo decía, si, no...mejor no.

-No, no era verdad, ¿Eso querías escuchar? Bien, puedes irte con tu novia.

-No es mi novia.

-Claro, como sea.

-Bella...dime que es verdad...

-Déjalo ir, Edward. No te diré si es verdad o no porque a ti no te interesa, no te importa.-dije antes de volver al salón.

-Me voy.-les dije a las chicas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntó la rubia.

-¿Mi hermano te hizo algo?

-Estoy cansada.-mentí.

-Si...vamos contigo.

-No es necesario...díganselo a Jake.-tome mis cosas y me fui.

**APOV**

Fui a buscar a mi hermano.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Nada, Alice. Quiero recuperarla, ¿sí?

Me tomo por sorpresa.

-Creo que es algo tarde, hermano...pero te ayudaremos.

-Gracias, Ally.

-Tienes que romper con la zorra.

-Ya termine con ella.

-Bien, mucho mejor.

-Necesito y quiero recuperarla. Necesito saber qué es lo que siente por mí.

-Rose y yo te ayudaremos. Será complicado convencer a Bella.

-No quiero que la convenzas, tengo un plan.

-¿Cuál?

-El baile de graduación, Alice. Ese día se lo diré.

-Mientras tanto...

-Luchare por ella.


	11. El Plan

-Al día siguiente.-

**BPOV**

Me levante temprano ya preparada para volver a la secundaria.

Tome mis cosas y camine hacia la entrada.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto una voz aterciopelada que la reconocí como de Edward.

No quería hablarle, sabía que de alguna forma sacaría el tema.

Así que le ignore, aunque me doliera hacerlo, y me fui.

Edward y Alice llegaron un poco más tarde.

-Una hora más tarde, en biología.-

-¿No me hablaras?-preguntó mi compañero de banco quien también era mi mejor amigo.

-Tú copia el significado de Genes y yo, el de los cromosomas.-dije sin dejar de escribir y esquivándolo con la mirada.

-Genial, ¿he hecho algo mal, Bells?

-Edward, te lo diré cuando terminemos esto.

Termine y se lo di al señor Banner y este nos dejó salir temprano.

Trate de esquivar a Edward pero no lo logre.

Claro, ¿será porque él me lleva a casa?

-¿He hecho algo mal?-volvió a insistir.

Me metí en el auto y él hizo lo mismo.

-No has hecho nada, que es distinto. Ahora, conduce, por favor.

Bufó y empezó a conducir. Llegamos y me baje, esquivando a Edward.

-Un par de días después.-

Ya era septiembre y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Mi cumpleaños se acercaba, dentro de 10 días y también, la graduación.

-Bells, te tenemos unas opciones.-dijo la duende.

-¿Cuáles son?

-Bien, el baile es el mismo día que tu cumpleaños.-dijo la rubia.

-No es lo que pienso.

Si no sacaba las cuentas mal, estás dos querían festejar mi cumpleaños en la fiesta.

-Iras a la fiesta.

-No, Alice.

-Sí, Bella.

-No.

-Isabella Swan, iras.

-¿Y sino qué?

-Podríamos ir o festejar tu cumpleaños.

-Elijo la tercera opción.

-Ir a la fiesta y festejar tu cumpleaños.

-No, entonces...ir a la fiesta.

-Sabíamos que elegirías eso.

-Me obligan.

-Solo sabemos lo que es mejor para ti, Bells.

-Sí, claro.

-Es hora de salir a comprar vestidos.-dijo Alice antes de arrastrarme a su auto.

-Será otro azul...e ira bien con un pequeño abrigo beige.

-Juguemos a _"Alice y Rosalie dejan en paz a Bella"_.-bromee sarcástica.

-No.-dijeron a la vez.

-Rose, ve por aquel saco.

Yo solo me senté a observarlas.

Luego de otra hora más, estuvimos listas.

Llegue a casa y lo primero que hice fue dormir.

-Día de la graduación-

Ya estaba lista, bueno, para mí pero no para las locas.

-¡Bella! ¡Hora de regalos!-gritó la duende.

-No me gusta que me hagan regalos y menos caros.

Conocía lo bastante a Alice.

-Solo agradece y sonríe.-dijo la rubia.

-Toma.-la duende me dio un paquete rosado.

Lo abrí y había un vestido, clásico de Alice.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué cosa no me gustaría si proviene de ustedes?

-Te gusto todo. Ahora, Rose.

Rosalie me dio un paquete rojo y lo abrí.

Maquillaje.

-Rose, creo que esto es para Alice.

-Nop, es para ti. De ahora en adelante, necesitaras maquillaje para...

Alice le dio un codazo.

-Nada, nada.

-Sé que algo se traen entre manos ustedes dos.

-Nada que unas chicas de 18 y 19 años puedan hacer.-dijo Ally de inocente.

-Claro, inocentes. Es hora de irnos.

Al parecer, Edward se había olvidado de mi cumpleaños. Nunca lo había hecho y eso ahora me dolía.

Llegamos al baile y no lo vimos por ningún lado.

-Chicas, tenemos un pedido especial y romántico para una de ustedes.-dijo la líder de la banda.

Todas miramos.

Las luces se apagaron y el reflector apunto hacia un piano. Y no lo podía creer, Edward se apareció y camino hasta el micrófono.

-Gracias por traerla, Alice.

Aún seguía sin entender.

Y a Alice le dieron un micrófono.

-Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras para lo que sea...y más si es para ella.

Edward volvió al piano y comenzó a tocar y a cantar.

_Me quedo callado_

_Soy como un niño dormido_

_Que puede despertarse_

_Con apenas sólo un ruido_

_Cuando menos te lo esperas_

_Cuando menos lo imagino_

_Sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro_

_Y te lo digo a los gritos_

_Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido_

_Pues no sabes cuánto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido_

_Ni sospechas cuando te nombré_

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido_

_Yo quiero un mundo contigo_

_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_

_Una señal del destino_

_No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido_

_Tengo una flor de bolsillo,_

_Marchita de buscar a una mujer que me quiera_

_Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera_

_Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida_

_Que brilla más cada día,_

Edward siguió cantando hasta que termino.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Bells. Espero que te haya gustado...porque es tu decisión la que cuenta para mí.-dijo mientras bajaba del escenario y caminaba hacia mí.

Dejo el micrófono en una mesa y se acercó más a mí.

-Sé que lo arruine todo pero...lo que decía la canción, en parte es verdad.

-¿Qué?

-Si dices que sí, será el mejor día de mi vida.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué?

-Bella, te amo.


	12. Baile Confesionario

**BPOV**

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no.

-Parece que si, a ver. ¿Dónde están las cámaras?

-Sabía que no me creerías.

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo crea?

-Solamente escucha, Bella.-y se fue al escenario otra vez.

_Ya lo vez estoy loco por ti_

_Cuando te veo venir_

_No sé ni que decir_

_Que no encuentro la manera _

_De decirte lo que siento_

_Que tengo un nudo por dentro_

_Que de amor me estoy muriendo_

_Ya lo vez yo voy_

_Siempre detrás de ti_

_Para ver si tú al fin_

_Te fijarías en mí_

_Que no encuentro el camino_

_Para que tú estés conmigo_

_Ya lo tengo decidido voy a ser más que tu amigo_

_Ya te lo tengo advertido_

_Lo tengo bien decidido_

_Yo te voy a enamorar_

_Conmigo tú vas a estar_

_No quieras disimularlo_

_Sé que también lo has pensado_

_Vente conmigo que yo quiero estar contigo_.-comenzó a cantar.

Todos lo estaban mirando, esto terminaría mal.

_Mi dulce niña na,na,na_

_Tú me fascinas na,na,na_

_Por tu sonrisa_

_Por tu mirada linda_

_Mi dulce ni na na,na_

_Tú eres mi vida na, na, na_

_Contigo niña_

_Quiero pasar los días_

_Desde que eres tú_

_La niña ideal_

_La que me tiene mal_

_Con la que quiero estar _

_De todo lo que pido_

_Si quiere ser atrevido_

_Es que tu vengas con migo_

_Por favor eso te pido_

_Puedo verte así_

_Tan cerquita de mi_

_Para poder decir _

_Lo que siento por ti_

_Te juro que te quiero_

_Que tengo un amor sincero_

_Y que yo me desespero _

_Por alguno de tus besos_.-y así siguió.

Lo peor era que no quitaba la mirada de mí.

No lo podía creer, yo estaba roja como un tomate y Alice y Rosalie estaban sonriendo.

La canción ya estaba terminando así que me apresure a salir de ahí.

Todos siguieron bailando como que si nada hubiese pasado y lo agradecía.

¿Y si lo que Edward decía era verdad? ¿Y si me amaba? Pero, ¿y si era mentira? ¿Si no me amaba?

¿Qué hago ahora? Lo mejor sería que me fuera...pero Emmett me mataría.

-No lo crees aun, ¿verdad?

La voz de Edward me sobresaltó.

-Ojala hubiera una forma de que me creyeras.

-Podrías decirme desde cuando esto me pasa a mí.

-Desde el primer día en que te vi, ese día que viniste a Forks. Cuando volviste de Jacksonville, cuando bajaste del auto de tu madre, en tus cumpleaños, en la escuela, en la secundaria y aquí ahora.

-Me paso lo mismo, fuiste tú todo el tiempo. Eras y serás tú siempre.-confesé.

-Bella, date la vuelta.

Y lo hice, pero no me di cuenta que estábamos tan solo a unos centímetros.

Y lo hizo, Edward me beso. Había anhelado tanto que este momento se hiciera realidad y al fin sucedió.

Y le correspondí, como quería hacerlo desde que lo vi por primera vez.

Parecían años pero tan solo fueron un par de segundos.

-¿Me crees ahora?.-dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Yo solo asentí sonrojada.

-Bien, pensé que no me creerías nunca. Eres demasiado terca, Bells.

-Obvio que no te creería.

-¿Porque?

-Por varias cosas, ¿porque decidiste decírmelo ahora y no cualquier día?

-Bueno, las clases se estaban terminando y te iba a perder.

-Nunca me perderás, tontito.

-Entonces, ¿me amas?

-¿Quién no te amaría?

-Pues...¿tu?

-Yo te amo desde el primer día en que te vi, Edward Anthony.

-Eso me parece genial.-dijo antes de volverme a besar.

-¿Que estamos haciendo, Edward?

-Pues...demostrándonos cuanto nos amamos, mi Bella.

-Ya...pero...

-Ya sé...termina con él, Bella.

-¿Con quién tiene que terminar?.-preguntó la voz de Jacob desde atrás mío.

Me di la vuelta.

-¡Hablen! ¿Con quién tienes que terminar, Bella?

-Creo que yo mejor me voy.-dijo Edward pero lo detuve.

-Tú no te vas a ningún lado, me ayudaras con esto.

Edward sonrió.

-¿Y? Sigo esperando.

-Ella tiene que terminar contigo, Black.

-¿Porque? ¿Por qué tú lo dices, Cullen?

-Pues...algo así.

-Bella...

-Lo sabes...

-Oh, no. ¡No,no,no,no! Dime que no paso.

-En algún momento tenía que pasar.-le dijo Edward al rato.

-¡Cállate!

-No lo hare.

-¡Ya! Jake, sabrías que en algún momento esto sucedería aunque ni yo misma me lo esperara.

Edward se sorprendió al oír eso.

-Y me dejaras por él de seguro.

Yo solo sonreí a medias.

-Claro...lo entiendo, se aman y eso. Suerte, Bells.-y se fue.

-Eso fue raro.-dije al rato.

-Sí...creo que hay que decírselos a mi hermana y a Rose.

-¿Qué?

-Que mi plan funciono.

-¿Cuál? ¿El de cantarme y dejarme pegada frente a todos?

-El que salió mal parado allí fui yo. Nadie sabía que tocaba piano.

-Menos yo y tu hermana.

-Si...ven.-dijo y tomo mi mano.

Ahora si era el mejor día de mi vida.

Y entramos, y ahí venia, Tanya Denali a la velocidad de un torbellino.

-Eddie...

-Déjame en paz, Tanya.

-Pero...

-Ya oíste, deja en paz a MI novio.

Nuestros amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta al oírme.

-Escúchame tú, Edward no es tu novio ni porque se lo ruegues.

-¿A quién crees que le canto? ¿A ti? ¡Por favor, Tanya, un poco de dignidad!

-Oh,vamos. Todo el mundo aquí sabe que Eddie nunca estará contigo.

-No me llames asi, Tanya. Odio ese sobrenombre y ya lo sabes, sólo Bella puede decirme así.

Yo sonreí.

-Deja de sonreir,Isabella. Esto es solo un detalle de amigos.

-No lo soportas, no soportas que Edward te haya dejado por mí.

Y sentí un cachetazo. Y eso fue todo lo que aguante.

-No me agarraste en un buen día, Denali.

-Uuuy,que miedo.-y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, le di un cachetazo.

Ya sé que no era mucho pero por lo menos algo era.

**APOV**

Bella y Tanya se dijeron algo más luego del cachetazo y si no fuera por mi hermano, Bella se le hubiese tirado encima para pegarle a Tanya.

-¡Edward, déjame! ¡Le romperé toda la cara! ¡Déjame! ¡La matare!.-y por más fuerza que hacía, mi hermano no la soltaba.

La trajo hasta la mesa.

-Ya, tranquilízate, Bella.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si esa zorra me provoca?

Me causo tanta gracia, Bella nunca le había dicho _"zorra"_ a Tanya por más que lo ameritara el momento. Nunca lo hizo.

-¿De qué te ríes?.-me preguntó enojada.

-Oye, yo no tengo la culpa.

-Perdón, Ally. Es que me tiene harta. ¿Quién se cree que es con su...?

-Bella...

-Perdón...me deje llevar.-dijo mi amiga sonrojada.

-Creo que tienen algo que contar, ¿no?.-dijo Rose.

-¿Hay costillas gratis?.-dijo Emmett emocionado.

-No, Emmy, no son costillas gratis.-dijo Bella aguantándose la risa.

-Ah...-dijo fingiendo desilusión.

-¡Ya, digan!.-dijimos Rose y yo a la vez.

-Bueno...esto...Edward lo dirá.

-Gracias por lanzarme a la fosa.

-De nada, Eddie. Para eso estoy.

-¿Solo para lanzarme a la fosa?

-Bueno, no tanto así.

-¡A bailar!.-dijo Emmett antes de tomar a Rosalie y llevarla a bailar.

Jasper hizo lo mismo conmigo y Edward lo mismo con Bella.

Y comenzamos a bailar, odiaba las canciones lentas. Pero justo hoy, no.

Bella estaba colorada a más no poder.

Y entonces, Edward le dijo algo al oído y ella miro en mi dirección.

Yo le sonreí y entonces le dijo algo a Edward. Y mi hermano se volvió y me sonrió. Luego, miro a Bella.

Rosalie también los miraba y Emmett estaba furioso.

Y entonces,sucedió.Mi hermano y mi mejor amiga se besaron.

Emmett tenía los ojos como platos y Rosalie y yo estábamos sonriendo. Jasper, no lo podía creer.

Entonces, deje de bailar con mi Jazz y me les tire encima a Bella y a Edward.

-Tienes demasiada suerte, hermanito.-le dije.

-Sí, tiene suerte. Pensé que no podríamos convencer de que viniera al baila la señorita terca.-dijo Rose refiriéndose a Bella.

Ella se sonrojo.


	13. Lo mio es tuyo y lo tuyo es mio

**BPOV**

-Un par de días después.-

Estábamos empacando nuestras cosas...ahora era hora de elegir a que universidad ir.

-¿Porque no vas con tu hermano?-preguntó Ally.

-¿Estás loca? Bueno, no tengo que preguntarlo.-dije riendo.

Y recibí un almohadazo por su parte.

-Solo digo la verdad. No iré, además, tendría que vivir con ellos y no lo soportaría.

-¡Oye!-dijo la rubia.

-¿Qué? Y otra cosa más, estaría lejos de Edward.

-¿No crees que ya lo has tenido suficiente?-dijo Ally.

-Tú ya lo tuviste desde que nacieron.-le dije sacándole la lengua.

-Ya, ya, no se peleen por mí.-dijo Edward señalándose.

-No nos estamos peleando por ti.-dijimos a la misma vez. Edward hizo pucherito y me derritió el corazón y le di un besito.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, supuse que era Alice.

-Ya, en serio. ¿A dónde iras?

-Pues, tenía pensado la Universidad del Sudeste de Alaska entre otras.-admití.

-¡¿Qué?-dijeron Ally, Rose y Emm a la vez.

-¿Que hice ahora?-pregunte haciéndome la inocente.

-No...No puedes mudarte tan lejos.

-¿Ustedes dos están coordinadas o es mi imaginación?

-¡Bella!

Y ahi,otra vez.

-Bueno, dejen de hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Lo sentimos, no es algo que podamos controlar, Bell.-dijo Alice.

-Ya...

-No se preocupen, ella ira a Darmouth o a Harvard.-dijo Edward.

-¡¿Qué? No, eso jamás.

-¿Porque?

-No puedo costearla.-dije sonriendo a medias.

-¿Y quién dijo que tú la pagaras?

Me quede mirándolo por un rato.

-Oh,no. No lo harás.

-¿Porque no? Al fin y al cabo, soy tu novio. Lo que es mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío.

-Ósea...el maquillaje es tuyo, te lo regalo.-dije en broma.

-¡Oye!.-se quejó Alice.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-¿Como que iré a Darmouth?.-le pregunte a Edward.

-Sí, lo hable con tus padres y con Emmett y les gustó la idea.

Fulmine con la mirada a mi hermano que me dedico una mini-sonrisa.

-Genial, organizan cosas a mi costa.-dije haciendo pucherito y recostándome en el sofá.

-No fue a tu costa, fue cuando estabas dormida.-dijo sonriendo mi novio.

Le fulmine con la mirada.

-Es lo mismo, Edward Anthony.

-No lo creo, Isabella Marie.

-No me aceptaran, Cullen.

-De hecho, ya lo hicieron, Swan.

-¡Ashhh!

-No te enojes.-dijo Edward antes de besarme.

-Ya...perdonado.

-Bien, mejor así.

-Bien, no estaremos muuy lejos.-dijo la duende.

-¿A dónde irán?

-Bueno...Harvard.-dijo Jasper.

-Por eso, Edward quiere llevarme allí.

-Algo así, tú eliges. Harvard o Darmouth.

-Si ya me aceptaron en Darmouth,ire allí.

-Te aceptaron en los dos.

-¡¿Qué?

-Bueno...Alice ayudo un poco.

-Eso ira para el limpio expediente de los Cullen.-dije en broma.

-No sería nada.-dijo Alice.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, digamos que Edward necesito ayuda para entrar a la primaria.-admitió antes de romper en risas.

-Sí, eso fue genial, Alice. ¿Porque no lo publicas en un diario?

-Porque no tengo ganas y sería vergonzoso.-dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, claro.-dijo Edward negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno, el punto es que vamos a estar los cuatro en la misma universidad. ¿No?.-dije mirando a Jazz, Ally y a Ed.

-Si...listo, maleta terminada.-anunció la duende.

-Listos, entonces.-dijo Rose.

Emmett, Jasper y Edward se encargaron de subir las maletas a los autos.

Cada uno iría con su respectiva pareja, ahora si podía decir eso sin que me doliera. Sonreí ante esa realidad.

Me subí al Volvo y Edward comenzó a conducir.

-Un par de horas después.-

-Bella, duerme un poco.-me rogó Edward como por milésima vez.

-No...Estoy...-y ahí bostece-bien, Ed.

-Sí, claro. Duerme.

-No.

Edward frenó el auto, salió y busco algo en el maletero. Luego volvió con una frazada y abrió la puerta de atrás.

-Ven aquí, Bells.

Estaba sopesando las oportunidades que tenía.

-Si no lo haces me enfadare.-no tenía opciones, me cambie de asiento.

-Bien, me alegra que me hicieras caso.-dijo mientras me tapaba con la frazada.

-Quédate...-le pedí.

-Tengo que conducir, si no, no llegaremos nunca a casa.

-Estaremos bien...-dije antes de besarlo.

Edward no opuso resistencia, sino lo contrario. Nos seguimos besando pero no era un beso como los otros, este estaba lleno de pasión, mucha pasión y amor.

La puerta se cerró automáticamente pero continuamos nuestro beso.

No sé en qué momento comencé a hacerlo, sólo sé que ahora, en este momento, Edward estaba sin camisa.

-Bella...

-Shh...-dije antes de volverlo a besar.

-Bella...

-¿Qué?.-dije entrecortadamente.

-No...No es un buen momento.

-Es un buen momento si es contigo.-dije jadeando.

-Lo sabes ya.-afirmó.

-Ajá...Edward...por favor...-no pude seguir ya que comenzó a besarme.

-Bella...te amo.

-También yo...

Y fue ahí cuando todo comenzó.

-Dos horas después.-

-¿Cómo les fue este último año?.-pregunto Esme.

Ahora estábamos en la casa Cullen, mis padres también estaban allí.


	14. Capítulo Final y¡¡Alice!

**BPOV**

-Una hora y media después.-

Llegamos a la casa Cullen, donde nos esperaban todos nuestros padres.

-¿Cómo estoy? -le pregunte a Edward un poco sonrojada.

-Perfecta.-respondió con mi sonrisa favorita.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Crees que miento?

-No...

-¿Entonces?

-Nada...entremos.-dije tomándole la mano.

Él paso su mano por mi cintura, Alice nos miró sonriente.

Algo se traía entre manos esa duende. Me pareció que nadie allí se había dado cuenta del detalle por parte de Edward.

-Estás nerviosa.-dijo susurrándome en el oído.

-¿Qué? No...-dije sonriendo histéricamente.

-Lo estás,Bells, te conozco. Demasiado.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy así?

-Pues, sonríes forzada e histéricamente, y...porque estas arrugando mi camisa.-dijo sonriendo.

-Upss,perdon.-dije sonrojándome.

-¿Porque estás nerviosa?

Iba a responderle pero Esme hablo primero.

-¿Cómo les fue en su último año?

-Bien, Jazzy ha conseguido más dinero para su universidad. Que será la misma que la mía, la de Edward y la de Bella.

-¿Iras a Darmouth, Bella?.-me preguntó mi padre.

-Sí… no tengo más opciones que aguantar a la duende.

Todos rieron y Alice me tiro un almohadón.

-Bueno, sólo decía.

-¿Y cómo estuvieron esos amores?-preguntó mi madre.

Yo la mire y me guiño el ojo.

¡Por favor, que Alice no se lo haya dicho aun!

-Edward tuvo una novia llamada Tanya Denali que era una...

-¡Alice!-la reprendimos yo y Edward.

-¿Qué? Digo la verdad y Bella salió con Jacob Black.

Yo me sonroje.

-¿Jacob? ¿El hijo de Billy?.-preguntó Charlie.

-El mismo.-respondí.

-Bueno...¿dónde está ahora?

-Esto...no lo sé.

-¿Como que no lo sabes?

-Bueno...lo que pasa es que...

-Bella y Jacob terminaron.-dijo Alice.

-¡Alice!.-la regañe otra vez.

-¿Qué?

-Preferiría haberlo hecho yo.

-Ya...demoras mucho.

-¿Terminaron?

-Bueno...sí.

-¿Cómo? ¿Porque?

-Bueno, cómo estos dos chicos demoran demasiado para mi gusto...-comenzó a decir Alice.

-¡Alice Cullen!

-Pero...están pesaditos ustedes dos. Ya veo porque son amigos

-No te atrevas, duende.

-Bueno, pensándolo bien...

-¡Calla, Alice!.-dijimos Edward y yo a la vez.

-Pero...solo quería decirles a mis papis quien es su nueva nuera.

-¿No era esa tal Tanya?

-No, papi, ellos dos terminaron porque...

-¡Callate,Mary Alice Cullen!.-volvimos a gritar.

Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett no podían más de la risa. Y mis padres no entendían nada.

-Bueno...está bien...

Edward y yo suspiramos tranquilos.

-Bueno, la noticia es que...Bella y Edward son novios.-dijo todo rápido como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡ALICE!.-le gritamos.

-¿Qué? Al menos no demore como Bella.

-No te burles de mí, duende.

-_"No te burles de mí, duende".-_dijo imitando mi voz.

-Empieza a correr...

-¿Qué? No, tengo estos tacones que se me romperán si lo hago.

-Esperen...-dijo Esme.

Todos la miramos.

-¿Quieres decir que todo lo que Renée y yo estábamos esperando hace un gran par de años se transformó en realidad?

Yo mire a mi madre con los ojos como platos.

-Si, al fin, ¿no?.-dijo Rose.

-¡Eso es asombroso!.-dijo Renée.

¡Mi propia madre!

-Pero...pero...pero…yo...pero...-no lograba articular palabra alguna.

-Tranquila,Bells.-dijo Edward.

-Pero...¡tú lo oíste!.-dije señalando a mi madre.-¡Las oíste!.-señale a nuestras madres.

-Sí...estoy igual de impresionado...

-Pero...pero...

-Bella, sería mejor que no hablaras.-dijo Rose entre risas.

-Pero...pero...¿cómo?¿qué? ¡No entiendo nada!

-Bueno, digamos que todos nosotros teníamos una idea de lo que sucedería en esta etapa.-dijo mi padre.

-Pero... ¿cómo es que te lo tomas tan bien?

En mi diminutivo historial de romances...mi padre se habría puesto a reprochar, como siempre lo había hecho.

-Se controlarme...además, es Edward. Siempre fue tu mejor amigo...no tengo porque desconfiar de él.

-Genial, todos estaban al tanto de esto menos yo. Eso es relativamente genial.-dije sarcásticamente.

-Si lo miras así...

Y nos pasamos toda la tarde así...haciendo bromas y planes para la universidad.

El siguiente año ya estaríamos en Darmouth, junto con Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett.

Sí, mi hermano y Rose cambiarían así podríamos estar juntos.

Este año había sido el mejor, eso creo.

Me había traído cosas buenas como mi relación con Edward, la más esperada y también unas peleas con Denali.

En fin, el año próximo…todo cambiaria.

**FIN**


End file.
